


The Weres' Walk

by YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel



Category: Australian Actor RPF, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate universe- Mythical beings, F/M, Gen, Half Marriage, Mates, Multi, Other, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel/pseuds/YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel
Summary: The Weres’ are Walking Once MoreThey have been known as Weres’ Shape shifters, Skinwalkers, witches Etc, descendants of more ancient species than man. Remaining hidden in plain sight. As centuries past and blood lines mix with the humans.Now some aren’t even aware they are part of a more highly evolved species.  Living in the world of man without knowing they are something more.As the human race dwindles the faithful believers, those who have honored their ancestors begin to rebuild the nearly forgotten Society and nomadic tribes that once cover the face of the earth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In my AU fanflick, shape shifters and a few other mythical creatures exist. The natural order begins to take over before man ran the show. So this may end up having a little “Zoo” or “Last Witch Hunter” feel to it.  
> Also to solve the problem the creators/writers left unexplained. Which would be biting insects! If they feed on contaminated blood/hosts then an uninfected host they would infect that person. So random people would turn left and right. Ipso-facto along with only humans being affected by the Zombie phenomenon, animals do not turn or rise. Nor do the other nonhuman sentient beings. Biting insects disintegrate almost instantly. So one nice thing about the Zombie apocalypse is there are a lot less mosquitos!  
> Sorry that always bugged me.  
> Get it? Tee-he ha-ha!
> 
> Takes place before the Wolves come into play.   
> My group of OCs are the ones that have been cleaning up the walkers. The Wolves may not even come into play... We'll have to wait and see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of order, though the wolves haven't shown up, Alexandra has already traded with the Hilltop Colony

Daryl heard something he hadn't ever supposed to have heard before. A real live wolf call. 

‘Pert ner the perttiest thang I’ve ever heard. Too bad it’d draw walkers out of the woodwork… But if they could run down deer they could out run walkers.Theyd hear and smell them long before any Human could. 

 

He’d spent most of his watch listening to it's mournful beauty. 

 

'...knew how far a coyotes calls could carry and figured a wolf's would go farther… On a count of them being bigger and all. Heard it was supposed to be heard from miles away. Sounded closer than that…’ 

 

So he pictured in his mind where he thought it was, tracking it's movements.  
He wondered what it would have been like, long before the world went to hell. Hundreds of years ago, when there were hardly any people living in the vast spans of forests and grasslands.  
He soon left his musings for another time. Staying focused on his job...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

“Hello to camp…” A booming voice called out from the treeline. Two giant horses carrying two giant men approached slowly, remaining quiet until they were a hundred yards from the gate. 

“That's close enough. State your business.” The sentry called out.

“We come in peace, don't mean to worry you none.” The man on the left stated as he and the other man raised their hands. “ Y'all might even being expecting us. We’d like to establish a line of trade.”

“Funny, I wasn't expecting you.” The young man's standing watch at the gate radio beeped letting him know possible intruder protocol was initiated as he had requested.

“Already been trading with Hilltop Colony, asked those folks to pass on messages to any group they did business with.” The one on the right added before the man on the left continued.

“We heard back from a Mrs. Deanna Manroe.”

“That's not how it's said, it's Monroe… I think.”

“Quit interrupted me, you start yammering he's liable ta shoot just ta shut yer yap.” The strangers looked like they were brothers, acted like brothers, but it was hard to tell, one having a great deal more facial hair. They were both very large men could be as tall as 7feet. Both were barrel-chested and burley. Wearing similar clothes, dark, well worn jeans. Dark grey and dark blue button down shirts, possibly a mechanic uniform, leather vest with patches and dusters. A cross between a cowboy and motorcycle gang member.

“My apologies, we don't mean to inconvenience. And seemings how you hadn't been expecting us we must have come across the wrong place. But if it's all the same to you. We'll leave a letter stating our group's intentions for trade. If you don't mind I’ll be reaching into my saddlebag for it.” He kept one hand raised as he retrieved a brown manila envelope. “If it's alright I'll put it down then dismount. My brother will take my horse and head back to the treeline. I'll be unarmed and can give the package to y'all or leave it. Then head back to the treeline ma-self. All real easy like, don't wanna cause trouble, don't wanna get shot.”

“Don't do anything yet… I'll tell you when to move.”

“No problem.” They said in unison.

“You nervous?” Another guard asked. “Seem to have put a lot of thought into your approach…” The two older men looked anything but nervous. They were relaxed as if they were pointing Gatling guns at a barrel of fish. It was the young man who was nervous, wondering if they were a diversion for an attack.

“Son, you barely look old enough to be out your daddy's shadow. Not challenging your manhood, just that we got a lot of experience dealing with people with itchy trigger fingers that are often caught between a rock and a hard place. Before the world went to shit we worked as Fugitive Recovery agents.”

“Bounty Hunters.” The other clarified.

“What are your names anyway?” The sentry Asked

“That there is my brother Larry…”

“And this here is my brother Terry…”

By that time that time Aaron had arrived and told them to stand down.  
“You must be the Peterson brothers… Please you can put your hands down.” 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Daryl had been on watch til 4 in the morning but he never seemed to get much sleep. He didn't seem to need it, so the three and a half solid hours he'd gotten was plenty when 8am rolled around. Later he'd find somewhere to hideout and take a cat nap. Alexandra might be nice but it was best not to get used to it. He knew what was out there and wasn't about to forget it or become complacent. These folks had their heads shoved up their asses far enough, he wasn't gonna add to it.

He was focused on getting breakfast when a commotion interrupted his train of thought. Someone or something was at the gates. He’d know if it was serious, sides Rick was already headed that way. So he took his food and sat outside watching everyone fuss'n.   
Before long Rick came back from the gate, he was angry, head shaking in disbelief.

“That woman's idiocy is astounding!”  
“A-men… Wait which one?” Daryl asked mid bite, deciding it was best not to thoughtlessly agree with Rick on the one.  
“Deanna!”  
“Damn straight!” Daryl grunted out. Rick scrubbed his hand over his face.   
“She gave someone, who SHE NEVER EVEN MET! OUR LOCATION!” Daryl felt his chest tighten. “They had traded with the Hilltop Colony and gotten rid of people that were giving them a hard time, or so they said, hadn't a clue of how many were in their group, how well armed they are, not a damn thing!”   
“Fuck!” Was all the redneck offered as an opinion.   
“But Aaron and Deanna don't seem to see the problem.”  
“I’d say it's been fun, but…”   
“Yeah! Between that and this places lack of accountability for crime…” Rick let out a sigh that was more of a groan.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

“Sorry son, and Mrs Monroe, Howdy Ma’am. We won't be coming in. Don't seem fair, us known where you live n’all. And you not knowing where we do. We spoke our peace and will be heading back to camp.” Terry insisted

“Not that we don't trust ya. But like they say, don't go into strange caves in bear country. Y'all seem a mite too trust'in.” Larry explained.

“So we will see you in four days?” Aaron confirmed.

“Not us, no. The Chief's adopted daughter, who's will’n to stay if the need be. She's had medical training. Then her brother, and three of our old crew will be accompanying her. Animal, Slim and Little Brad.” 

“As tradition there’ll be bringing gifts as peace offerings…” Deanna interrupted Larry

“Please that really isn't neces…” He raised his hand to stop her. 

“its very important to the tribe. Staying in touch with their culture, they look at this as a chance to remake the word in. And if you have any candidates fer her court’n it’ll go towards as her dowry.”  
Deanna shook her head smiling. She had to admit, political marriage wasn't something she was supposed to, and she had sons that would do nicely. 

“Thank you very much gentleman!”

“It's been a pleasure Ma’am… have yer-selves a nice day y'all.” With those parting words they swung up onto their horses quicker and with more ease than one would expect from such large men.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

“In-jin’s huh?” Rick nodded. “Would that be like wit dots, or feathers?” Rick rolled his eyes at Daryl.

“Actually their names sounded Polynesian.” Daryl raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll say it slower, dots... er... feath-” Rick quieted him with a shove causing the corners of the redneck to turn up slightly in his version of a smile.

TBC


	2. Dreaming of memories

‘ _GodDamn, don't remember a damn thang. Don't think I' ever been that drunk…’_

_What was more surprising was the lack of hangover. If anything Daryl felt warm, rested and maybe even relaxed. That is, until he noticed his body was tangled with another. He immediately tensed up like a 90.lb pull bow string. He never went home with anyone, and never took a girl home. He knew the soft white, stain free bedding wasn't his either. After mentally cursing a blue streak, he took a peek at the other occupant of the bed. It was a woman he didn't recognize._

_‘...well that's a win right? Coulda been a drag queen or sum’thin.'_

_She had nice softly tanned skin. Looked natural not that spray on shit or from baking in one of those bed. She was small but long at the same time, beautiful body with perky tits, light reddish brown nipples and a mane of frizzy dark brown curls that hid most of her face. That was all he could make out without moving, so he turned his attention to the room. It was small, walls were white, making it look all crisp and clean. Expect a section of the wall opposite to his side of the bed, it was a giant mural. It might have been one a them wall stickers thing's made from blowing up a picture but his eyes were still a little hot and fuzzy. It was pretty, some place he'd never get to see. All lush green forests and beautiful waterfall, somewhere exotic. The kinda place you see in a shampoo commercial. Pale blue ceiling, the edging was a grayish wood, like a driftwood. The room kinda had a theme, like ocean beaches, tropical._

_‘Fuck me! Sleep’n in a room wit a theme! Whole damn place looks like a catalog!’_

_He wondered if she'd ever been to that place, maybe she just thought it looked nice. His eyes were finally clear and they confirmed what he had guessed about the place, it was a trailer or RV. Older one, but in great shape. Rich fuckers call that vintage. So how in hell did he end up here? As if to somehow answer him the young lady rolled over the top of him, confirming they were both neck’id. Well, his button down sleeveless shirt was on. The buttons were all undone so it was full skin on skin. She continued to clumsily fall/scoot out of bed. She couldn't help invading his personal space, the bed was so big for the small space it was tight to the wall on her side. And there was barely any walking space on his side to reach the door at the end of the room. He immediately played possum as soon as she moved, when he heard water running he took a chance and sat up a little bit._

_Big mistake! There was a very large dog that perked up seconds after he did. The dog looked like a cross between a polar bear and a wolf. It's ears went from up and slightly forward, to flat against its head as it began to bare it's teeth and growl. It didn't move but it appeared to be getting bigger as it's fur stood up down it's back and around it's neck and shoulders. Daryl knew making eye contact wasn't helping but he wasn't about to take his eyes off the dog… if it was a dog._

_A piercing high pitched whistle broke the stare down. The dog barked in reply, it was so deep and loud Daryl felt it in his chest. The pure white dog’s demeanor changed completely, it stood and stretched happily panting as it's giant plume of a tail swished back and forth. It came over and rested its chin on the edge of the bed. It's head slightly cocked to one side, made it seem like it was waiting for Daryl to say or do something._

_'What?’ Daryl mouthed at the dog. The dog whined in reply and put one of it's huge front paws on the bed. Daryl tried ignoring it hoping it would loose interest. He looked around the room hoping he'd see the rest of his clothes. Sure enough they were scattered across the floor. An idea, a crazy one at that popped into his head._

_“Hey, hey puppa dog. Bring me ma pants.” Daryl whispered as he pointed to them. To his surprise it did just that. “Thatta pup, now see ma boots? Go git em.” The dog brought one then headed back for the other without the need of being told. Unfortunately it decided not to bring the second well worn leather boot. Instead it tried shoving it's face inside it. Then it made groaning sounds into the boot, sounded like a moose in rut. “Hey! You dog!” Daryl called loud as he dared. “Damnit dog!” He said in a low angry voice. In response the bear like dog pulled it's head out of the boot and half-heartedly brought it to him. Dragging it across the floor by one of the laces. Daryl's eyes narrowed at the dog that seemed entirely too pleased with itself._

_“Noir. Déjeuner.” A soft feminine voice called in what sounded like to french accent. The voice was very close._

_'Shit’ Daryl felt panic rise in his chest as the dog bounded away and his bed mate entered the room. She was show a stopper. Slim, but not skinny, a very well proportioned and still very naked body. Her green almond shaped eyes looked slightly sleepy, her bedheaded hair had been wetted and brushed into manageable silky waves. He couldn't tell if the curtains matched the carpet, there wasn't any to compare it to. He found himself becoming aroused once more. She crawled her way up the bed until she was straddling him. Wordlessly they kissed, well she kissed him. It took him a few seconds to respond. He'd never had sex the morning after, seemed to be a lot of firsts. Silently she pulled his hands to her waist, he needed no further encouragement. Thrusting upwards to meet the tempting rocking of her core against his arousal made his thoughts clear of worry._

Daryl woke with a start, the dream was less of a dream and more of a memory. He snorted remembering how that had seemed strange months before the apocalypse. What he would give for that to be the kinda strange he had to worry about these days.

* * *

 

 

The run had been fun for the small group, transforming to herd walkers, than they took turns shifting back to end the necromancer's curse. They felt no guilt, knowing their souls had passed before they became the unholy walking corps. It may have seemed morbid but the exercise and fighting practice was doing wonders for the tribe's moral. You can only learn so much from sparring. Other more senior members that were still young used it to blow off steam. Like Little Brad, he plowed through the group in his bear form. Each blow shattering skulls and spines. He was very pleased with himself, taking his time pouncing and rolling over piles of bodies. His hide too thick to be punctured by the walkers. Sometimes he would let a few pile on top of him then burst out from underneath dramatically. Spinning and shaking them off causing his friends to roll their eyes, Oooing and awwing sarcastically. He would bow and strut, wiggling his eyebrows at his girlfriend. Who responded by shooting the Walker he was holding by the neck. Little Brad jumped, startled, causing him to pop off the Walker's head. He roared and snorted, pouting while walking towards the truck, shaking zombie bits off as he passed her.  She threw a knife at his back but he caught it without looking. He chuffed and guffawed.

 

“Asswhole!” Brad just laughed some more at Jessica's frustrated growl.

 

“Okay love birds!” Little Brad and Catori averted their eyes, hiding their faces snorting and yelping. “Bunch of drama queens! Quit ya whinging, they're just tits!” There was a collective groan from her brother and the other young men. “Come on Jessica let's get cleaned up.” Honey ignored the men's dramatics over her shifting back in front of them. So she was naked, big deal! They would get over it, they’d spent too much time in the cities and in towns. Too much time around humans. That wasn't bad strictly speaking, Honey loved the human members of the tribe like Jessica, but the boys needed to desensitize. Humans over sexualize normal body parts. When the real fighting came they couldn't be shy or distracted.

 

“Come on children, you’ll be late.” Animal said in fake reproachful voice.

 

“D-oant yew meeen we’ll be late?” Catori asked from underneath the makeshift shower that was attached to the water barrows in the back of one of their trucks. Little Bard and the other young men chuckled knowing what Animal’s reply would be.

 

“Boy, I haven't been late a day of my life. And I sure as hell won't be rushed on your account. So if you don't want to be left standing, pecker in the wind, hurry up.”

 

'This is the day…’ Honey hugged herself with a towel. Only having bothered to put on a pair of sweatpants. 

The sun was rising, taking their cover of darkness to play in. This would be her last run with the tribe for possibly a long time… Heck forget running all together! It would be way too suspicious to sneak away to go running at all. She could “run” but there would be no shifting for her. The thought made her skin crawl. 

 Shifting, the pain of it is offset over time. The more it is done the “easier” it becomes. It is as metal as it is physical,  the pain and overwhelming distress can cause some to not shift all together. The gift can be lost over time, so those that do not wish to lose their power must shift at least once every month. The experience could be compared to the pain of giving birth... all over your body! Drawing strength from their family, their tribe or a celestial body like the moon or sun helps. Which is why it has been believed they are governed by the moon. 

 

'It is right...’ Her guide whispered in her mind. 'go… mate…’

 

It's voice wasn't as comforting as it had been in the past. She had always chosen the path that led away from or by, but never with humans. 

Often the only answers given are positive or negative feeling. Or ‘you're not asking the right questions’. Which can be the most frustrating. That was the response she had gotten the last time she had found a possible mate. He called to her, she knew he wasn't human, not completely. Though now she thought she understood. The one exception to the rule of monthly shifting was when a female becomes pregnant. Which she would need to do in the next 60 days. She would enter her fertile cycle soon. Due to the great size of tribal territories the fertility cycle is much longer than most animals. Incest has always been a carnal sin. And though tribe's often did not get along the 'half marriage’ was common. Allowing mating and an oath of protection to be made for the life of any offspring. As well as freedom to remain a couple or live separate lives. Having believed to have found and lost one of the best candidates she was hoping for the latter arrangement.

 

Her skin prickled knowing that the heat was starting.

The heat (the time when pheromones are made to attract a mate last three to four weeks) then a few days of bleeding as the womb readies itself for the fertile-ovulation or breeding part of the cycle. Which lasts about 20 days. Hopefully she would find someone she could be happy with or at least agree to her freedom.

 

_ It wasn't quite a scent, or a sound, it felt magnetic...but also like an electric hum. Like she was using her higher senses to find her way home over mountains, across spacious plains and  large dense forests. Following his presence was like going home. That's what he had felt like home! _

_ She definitely caused a reaction when she walked in. The entire bar noticed the young girl in the flowing dress. Pure white airy fabric with streaks of deep navy blue shifted over her curves, while clinging in just the right spots. She looked like ‘biker bait’ easy pickings for this rough crowd.  _

_ The man with the sad eyes didn't notice her. He was staring at the wall, while everyone else was looking at her,she only had eyes for him. His older brother was about to make his move on the young beauty walking straight towards the pool table he was husslein. But a drunker, there by more emboldened  human layed hands on her person. It happened at inhuman speed, so fast the drunkard had no idea how he was sent flying across the room landing on the pool table.  _

_ “Me haere koe inaianei.” A young man called out from the doorway the led in and out of the bar. She answered without looking away from the kanohi pouri man. _

_ ‘Waiho…” _

_ “Whakarongo mai!” He shouted. _

_ “Ka tukino ahau ia koe…”  He  sighed shaking his head but did leave,reluctantly, having smelt the change in her body cemetery. He had hoped to stop her before she was too far gone but it appeared he hadn't been quick enough.  _

 

_ The man with the sad eyes looked at her and she knew he felt it too. No words were needed, she only broke eye contact once, flicking her gaze to the exit. He nodded, understanding what she was asking and followed her out the door moments after she left. _

 

_ 'The air had been thick and heavy…until we touched.’  _ She continued to recall, slipping into sleep. dreaming of that night as they drove back to the village.

_ A spark that felt more like a lightning bolt. _

_ Her breath caught in her throat, she wasn't able to take a full breath until he was inside her. It was the same for him they gasped together as when he hit home with his first thrust. She whimpered, begging him with her eyes to continue. His chest seemed to fill with overwhelming passion and need with each movement of their body's.  _

_ Tears filled her eyes, he kissed away the two or three that over flowed to run down her cheeks. She spoke in broken words, unable to quantify or express what she felt. She was spinning, falling yet floating to a higher plane.  _

_ “I got you… stay with me… sta... stay w-ith...” His words brought her crashing down again, fire filling them as they pulsed, molten pleasure bursting from their souls as they came together. _

 


	3. Small world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paths cross again happy reunion quickly turns into a bit of drama, and not how you think. 
> 
> The ‘psychic’ link had been made when they first coupled. Daryl had always been a man of few words, and it takes him awhile to catch on to the fact that they aren't saying everything out loud or not verbalizing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC Gage played by Jai Courtney  
> OC Little Brad by Jensen Ackles (with muscle mass to match Jai.
> 
> I'm not happy with how this story was going to go so I am changing things rewrite in progress 
> 
> Short blurb for now

 

“I'm coming with.” It was Gage, she was worried about this happening. He was the closest she had ever come to a boyfriend. They'd spent their childhood in New Zealand together, children of half weddings. She was his first lover and lifelong best friend, until she went back to the States when he went to University. He'd been mad at her for three years. Not a single word, then just showed up out of nowhere. Asking her Adoptive Father to join their clan. Everyone had a good idea why. He had hopes of marrying, if not being her mate. It was considered a poor choice to leave one's family clan to go after one who had made no promises to you, or you to them. It made him a rogue male, Mannie her uncle had taken him into his home as a guardian and chaperone.

“Mannie's okay with that?” She doged.

“Yea, and don't try'n talk me out of it.” 

“I wasn't planning on it.” She lied as he pulled her into a half hug, his body dwarfing her's. “I know it's has to be done.” Gage’s eyes sparkle with what threatens to be tears. “Just save the last dance for me, yeah.” 

“Gage…” Her voice is full of emotion as she leans in close like she's going to kiss him. Then THWAK! A resounding smack echoed through the trees.

“That's for rubbing your sweaty armpit on me! You really think I wouldn't notice you scent marking me?” Gage looks a bit sheepish as he rubs his head and shrugged. “Typical!” She scoffs as she climbs in the cab of the truck. When he tries to follow behind her she pushes him out by his face. “Not after the shit you just pulled  _ mate.”  _ He knows she's using the word as another slap. The context meaning friend, not that they were mates. But he growls possessively just the same.

“Quit!” Animal warns. “Get the fuck over yur-self boy. I got no problem kicking you off this trip, Mannie's say so or not. You think this shit ain't hard enough for Honey without you pissing on her? You ain't ready to be anyone's husband let alone mate pulling that crap! Grow up son, when she does come back you just might have a chance. Catori, you're riding with me and your sister.” Gage nods as his face becomes unreadable, stern like it was made of stone. He has a great deal of respect for the old bounty hunter. And he knows what he said is true. A lot of sacrifices will have to be made, it may not be as hard for them as it is for humans. And though they are powerful, the coming battles can not be won without their help. And above all that is their duty to protect all life.

* * *

 

It was a big to do. Daryl was happy to see extra precautions being taken. But the decorations, and other fanfare seemed more than a little ridiculous. Until Abe said in passing it was nice for them to have something to celebrate and get excited for. It was kinda nice, he'd been having dreams about a gal he'd been with. He didn't know her name, or didn't remember it, that wasn't unusual. And it wasn't unusual for him not to talk to or see a woman again after he'd had sex with her. But that one he'd wanted to. Could have been she hadn't talk at all either. He didn't remember the night they spent together, the morning however was burned into his memory. After two rounds of morning lovemaking, that was the only thing he could call it. Weren't fuck'n, weren't sex neither. Whole time he thought this is what love feels like, tastes like… Not that he was in love with her, or her with him. Just what it was like to be able to love and be loved.

Afterwards she’d made breakfast completely neck’id, he liked how comfortable she was with herself. She had plenty of scars on her body. But they somehow looked right on her. He wasn't even pissed off that a perty young thang had been hurt by someone or something. Weren't like she were the damaged or victim type. Had an air about her, like she could walk around in nuth’n but her pride all the time and not give a fuck. 

The whole time neither of them said a word, just nodded yes or no as she offered him food and drink. She had a soft knowing smile like she knew sumth’in he didn't, but it didn't bother him no how. Their time had been sweet simple, felt right... But like anything nice that came into his life, it was over with before it really began. 

 

So it wasn't surprising that his heart stopped when he saw her, right there next to Deanna, being introduced to her sons. He wasn't even aware of his feet carrying him through the small crowd, roughly shoving through as he moved faster and faster. He had to touch her to know she was real. Her eyes snapped to his, in an instant she too was pushing forwards to meet him. When they finally embraced the rest of the world was gone. He held her close head pressed into his chest, they swayed slightly as she rocked up and down on the balls of her feet. She was such a short l’li thang. 

 

“Never…”  **_'thought I'd see you again. Glad I did.’_ ** Daryl shook his head in disbelief, smiling at the young woman he obviously knew.

“Yeah…”  _ ‘ _ **_I hated how things ended had a family emergency.'_ ** She answered grinning up at him.

“So they're…?”  _ ' _ **_Ur people, or tribe?’_ **

“Yep…” She tipped her head towards the group of 'tribe’ members. “...family.”  _ ' _ **_Mostly adoptive, I still have a half Brother… the rest…’_ **

“Right.” he nodded knowingly

**_‘Are_ ** “They..?”  **_Okay?_ ** Her eyes shifted to Deanna then back to him. 

_ ' _ **_They’re_ ** “Alright.” He shrugged.  **_'Fer Clueless buncha suburbanites._ **

“Wow someone who speaks Daryl.” Rick said quietly to Abe.

“Hey are you gonna introduce us to your lady friend?”  Abe asked. A young man who was built like Abe stepped forward. He was tan, his large muscled arms covered in tattoos. His blonde hair was shaved into a curly mohawk. He spoke with an Australian accent.

“N’eva call a sheila a lady mate, means whore w’ear we’re from.”

However Daryl and the 'Sheila’ hadn't seemed to have heard him. Daryl looked to the young woman for an answer, which she supplied.

“Honey.” Daryl 'humpht’ and answered with his name

“Daryl, Dixon…”

“This is him then, yeah?”  The big blonde guy asked the guy next to him. The thunder from down under was obviously upset, the look on his face was a combination of anger and disgust. When another man from the newcomers nodded, he shook his head in disbelief “Un-fucking believable.”  He paced glaring at the couple, muscles puffed up and tense. Rick knew Daryl wasn't one to back down to a fight. It wouldn't matter that tatted up Baywatch was 10+ years his junior and had 30 pounds of muscle on him. Dixon was as tough as coffin nails. 

**_'God damn woman!’_ ** Daryl smiled.  **_'see’n you’s like...’_ **

**_'No need to describe it, I get it, I feel it. Like an indian summer in the middle of winter.’_ **

**_'Who’s Mr gym muscles? You with him? I get it ya are...’_ ** His poor attempt at masking his worry was Silenced by a passionate kiss. 

 

“I… ah, um not.”  **_Fuck hard ta say._ **

“Just hit you how fast you were moving.” He looked at her from behind his shaggy unkempt hair. 

“Could be the whole end of the world thang.” His shy smile became more of a smirk. 

“Well then Mr Daryl Dixon. Why don't you show me around, introduce me to these good people.”  **_Before we end up fuck'n in the street.’_ ** Daryls blush was adorable. 

“This is Honey, we were… B’for…”

“Daryl and I saw each other a few times back when people stayed dead.” 


End file.
